The present disclosure is related to independent wheel suspensions for motor vehicles, and more particularly to suspensions having telescopic suspension struts. Typical of suspension of this general type is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,592 to Earl S. MacPherson. The present disclosure describes an improvement in such suspensions and is directed to reducing the transmission of wheel vibrations and road noises from the wheel support member through the suspension strut to the vehicle body.